One by So Jung Lee
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: A fic based on a song I heard, songfic Im not good at summaries please read and review


Note: this fiction is based on a song I heard, if you like a copy of the song please send me your email and send you a copy of it, hmmm this will be rated T a oneshot but if I get enough reviews I might post the Lemon Chapter and make it rated M , I already made the Lemon part all I have to do is upload it which will take less than 30 minutes if I get lots of reviews

Song title: One

Artist: So Jung LEE

It's been 3 months since Yuuri left for good back to earth and finally Wolfram has calmed down enough to resume his usual duties, but even though he's acting as if everything is back to normal, he is actually not feeling as lively as before, a part of him is still longing for his wimp, his king, his fiancé, his Yuuri. The first few days after Yuuri left he locked himself in Yuuri's room and then took everything that was Yuuri's out of the closet and brought them to the bed. He covered himself with all of Yuuri's belongings and started inhaling deeply, memorizing, mesmerizing, and even fantasizing the fading scent which was Yuuri. He began to masturbate at the thought of Yuuri, when he was done he had coated his semen on Yuuri's belongings. Finally realizing what he had done he took all of the belongings and first thought to have them be washed but then he would have to explain to everyone why are Yuuri's belongings coated in semen, he then settled for the idea for simply putting them back in the closet and locking it so no one would find out what he has done. He then goes back to _their_ bed and has some time to think and then remembers all the good, the bad, and just plain stupid moments he had with Yuuri, from the first time they met to when Yuuri left and out of all that time he realized how much fun it was being with Yuuri, truly noone can ever replace that simple, honest, adorable, sexy (_where'd that come from?_) Yuuri. And then he remembers one night they spent together, alone and Yuuri sang him a song, a song which he will never forget for it was something that truly reflected on their relationship. Thanks to that song, it gave him hope, made him believe, that Yuuri was going to come back, and be there to finally return his feelings for him. Wolfram sang it daily as if it was a mantra that if kept repeated something will happen. Wolfram went back to _their _room and started to sing.

The song went like this:

_When I saw you... for the... first time  
I knew... you were the one  
You didn't say... a word... to me  
But love... was in the air  
Then, you... held my hand  
And pulled me into your world  
From then on, my life... has changed for good  
Now I'll never feel.. lonely again 'cause you are in my life._

_Love, how can I explain to you  
The way I feel inside when I think of you.  
I thank you ...for everything that you've ..showed me.  
Don't you ever forget that  
I love you_

_Love, I know that... someday... real soon  
You'll be... right next to me  
Holding... me so tight, so I will always be yours  
Although we can't be... together now  
Remember I am... here for you  
And I know you're there for me._

_When..ever I long to be with you,  
I just close my eyes and pretend, you're here  
I see you, I touch you, I feel you, like real  
Nothing can ever change  
What I feel inside._

_How long must I be faaarr away from you?  
_

Wolfram was about to finish the song when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, and then the person who wrapped his arms around Wolfram finished the song.

_I don't know dear, but I know  
We ...are one._

Suddenly shocked hearing a very familiar voice Wolfram turned around to see who it was. It was..._**Yuuri!!**_ He shouted then hugged him so tight it can be compared with Gunter's hugs. He then pulled away to look at him still not believing this was real

**Yu-Yuuri...H-how did you...?** Wolfram stuttered still shocked gaping like a fish

_mmnnn your lips are so beautiful Yuuri thought_

**Get back?? well actually Murata told me I could get back but he wasn't sure so he ended up not telling me the whole time that's until now, when he said I could try but he wasn't 100 sure I could do it, but he still told me how and now here I am.**

Yuuri leaned in whispering

**And I'm here to stay for good, just for you, during the past months I was stuck on earth all I could think of was you, I couldn't eat or sleep right, I really missed you so much it was maddening. I really...like you...no...Love...love you. **

Before Wolfram could reply in joy over hearing Yuuri loved him he was stopped when he opened his mouth at the same time Yuuri put his lips on Wolframs. the kiss wasn't long , it was just an exploration of what a kiss felt like. But still it was...Tender. Gentle representing Yuuri in just every manner. They broke apart a few seconds later

_**Hmm my first kiss and I liked it **_Yuuri said out loud grinning evilly Wolfram blushed

**Oh I'm so glad you're back we have so much to talk about, oh, do the others know you're here? They must get to know! **Wolfram started to freak out , Yuuri hugged him and shushed him

**Shush now there will be plenty of time to do so in the morning all that matters now is us and **Yawn **you can imagine how much energy is needed to cross worlds I'm a bit tired now, I need some rest, could you stay and keep me company??**

**OF COURSE WIMP!! IM STILL YOUR fiancé , YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK!**

Wolfram shouted

**Oh how I missed you calling me that! **Yuuri grinned walking to the closet where his clothes where supposed to be. Unknown to him they were covered with Wolfram's 3 month old semen.

**Huh? The closets locked.** He then reached in his pocket **Good thing I still have my key!**

_**Oh crap!**_ Wolfram mentally cursed

**Uhmm, Wolfram?? WHY are my clothes stained white??**

Wolfram blushed


End file.
